From The Ashes
by Mynerva
Summary: A month after the events in Africa Chris and Jill return home with their new friends for some well deserved R&R. The holiday is short lived when Claire receives a photo of bound and beaten Leon. Can they save him b4 its to late?
1. Chapter 1

Claire put the receiver down and sat back breathing an audible sigh of relief. It was good to hear Chris' voice again. He had been out of touch for so long and while it had shocked her to learn about the newest out-break in Africa it was heart-warming to learn that Chris' thought to be dead partner, was alive and they were currently enjoying a drink together. She imagined there was a lot of catching up to do since Jill had been MIA for over a year.

"You look happy." Claire looked up from her desk and flashed Glenn a smile. He was the office manager, tall, blond with a kind smile. He had asked her out on more than one occasion but Claire wasn't interested. It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive or that she didn't enjoy his company. Simply, right now, she didn't have the time.

"I just heard from my brother." She explained and Glenn nodded.

"Well thank God for that. Did you tell him about your new boyfriend?" Glenn's eyes twinkled with a hopeful smile and Claire returned it. Times like this she was sorely tempted to just go for it.

"A little hard to tell my big brother all about a boyfriend I don't have."

"Well, never hurts to try." He winked.

"And try and try and try." She added and turned back to her computer screen as a new email arrived.

"As long as it takes." Glenn stepped around behind her to place a folder on her in-tray just as she opened the mail. "Who's Leon?"

Claire tried not to appear uncomfortable but he sounded like a jealous lover when he had no rights to her at all. "Jealous are we?" She asked injecting humour into her tone and Glenn quickly shrugged and started to walk away. It was amazing that all it had taken was those few seconds for her perception of him to change completely and she silently commended herself for sticking to her guns for so long. "That was so inappropriate." She muttered to herself as she opened the message.

There was nothing in the body and the title read 'Urgent'. There was however an attachment, Claire promptly opened it and instantly wished she hadn't.

Without waiting another moment she picked up her phone and started dialling.

~~~

Chris joined his friends back at their table smiling at each of them. "Sorry about that, my baby sister insisted on hearing me tell her I'm okay at least fifty times before she would let me go."

"Claire's hardly a baby anymore." Jill reminded him playfully.

"She'll always be a baby to me."

"I can understand that." Josh agreed before downing what was left of his beer. "I shouldn't think of Sheva as a baby either, but I can not help but be protective of her." Sheva smiled across at her commander appreciative of the spoken affection rather than insulted and Chris once again got the impression there was more between the two than perhaps should have been. There were regulations about fraternization between the troops, not that Chris had any intentions of pulling them up on it. As far as he was concerned it was the close bonds between people that gave them a reason to keep on fighting.

"I must say this is quite a nice place." Sheva sat back in her seat holding her glass of wine. "I thought it would be more busy and noisy." Chris chuckled.

"Oh this place is a well kept secret and I'd like it to stay that way."

"You two should feel very honoured." Jill added as she stood, her sheer black dress fluttering around her thighs and Chris couldn't help but admire the view. "Chris only invites those he considers worthy to his home."

"Oh I am very honoured and very grateful. I have not had a vacation in a long time." Sheva took a sip of her drink while Jill handed Josh another beer.

"You're spoiling me, Miss Valentine."

"That's the idea." Jill replied while Chris lifted his half empty bottle in a silent toast. He was about to drain what was left when his mobile started to ring once more. He retrieved it from his pocket and smiled.

"Claire again. Maybe fifty-one times will be enough." His three friends laughed as he answered, but the humorous mood didn't last long. "What? Claire, calm down." He stood putting his beer down and shot Jill a knowing look. "What's happened?"

~~~

"So much for the vacation." Josh stated as he climbed in the jeep beside Chris while Jill and Sheva got in the back. There was absolutely no disappointment in his tone, if anything Chris was sure Josh was pleased. Not that Leon was in trouble, no, Josh was pleased to be working again. "So who is this Leon fella anyway?"

"An old friend, and one of the original survivors of Racoon City. I owe him big, he helped get my sister out of that place before it was blown to dust."

"Did Claire forward that email?" Sheva asked as she logged in on her notebook, Jill buckling up beside her.

"She should have. She was in a bit of a mess, apparently it's not pretty." Chris started up the engine and kicked the jeep into gear, the dust from the road spilling out behind the rear wheels as they sped off.

"Apparently she was right." Sheva muttered, to unsettled by what she was seeing to be bothered by the speed at which they were now going.

"Good lord..." Jill gasped as she too witnessed the state of the beaten and bound man. "Who the hell could have done this?"

"Unknown." Replied Chris keeping his eyes on the road while the notebook was handed to Josh. "My first guess would have been Wesker, but he's dead."

"How many times have we thought that before." It wasn't a question from Jill, but a statement and Chris had to give it to her, she was right.

"Granted he's tough, but no one is so powerful as to survive a volcano." Sheva added.

"And two explosive rockets." Chris glanced through the rear-view mirror at Sheva who didn't look so sure anymore.

"Wesker stopped being human a long time ago, who's to say he didn't crawl back out of that pit? He's done it before." Jill's tone was sombre and Chris wondered, and not for the first time, just how much Jill had been through in the last year.

"Which is why we're not taking any chances." Chris cast a glance at the computer screen and his mood darkened a little more. "Leon's not a rookie anymore. Who ever, or what ever done this to him, is dangerous."

~~~

Claire got out of her car, pulling the hood of her jacket up in a feeble attempt to keep out the rain. DC was always wet this time of year and always gloomy, but for some reason it felt more so than usual. She wasn't sure if the sensation of foreboding was because of what she had seen earlier that day. The picture of her friend, bound and covered with injuries, most of which were minor but no less painful. It was clear Leon had been tortured and the strain and fatigue was evident in ever pixel and all Claire wanted to do was scream. Seeing that and not being able to do anything about it was more frightening than anything she had ever faced back in the Midwestern town.

The building across the street was were the email had been sent from, an apartment building with internet service for all its residents. Chris had told Claire to hold off her investigation until he'd arrived, but that wouldn't be until tomorrow when his plane landed and there was no guarantee that the trail would still be warm. Leon's life was on the line and Claire owed him to much to just abandon him, even for a few hours.

The building was shrouded in darkness as there were barely any working street lights and as Claire got closer she could see that the building was in a state of disrepair. The people in and around the building were in a similar state, local people down on their luck and living cheaply. One guy walked with a limp and the sound he made as he dragged his injured limb sent memories of darker days flashing through her mind but she had to push those aside and press on despite her unease.

The lobby of the building was surprisingly tidy with plenty of lighting. Directly opposite the main doors was a reception desk where an old man stood smoking his cigar while watching the TV which was annoyingly out of tune. The bleary picture was frequently interrupted by static yet the man watch unperturbed.

Claire approached the desk and as she thought was spared no interest, until he realised she was a young woman. His watery grey eyes leered longingly at her but she didn't shrink. Instead she slid the one picture of Leon that she had towards the guy.

"You ever seen this man?" She asked, her voice steady. The man glanced down at the photo and shook his head.

"Can't say I ever have." He sniffed and then coughed obviously the guy was suffering from a cold.

"How many people are staying here right now?"

"We got a full house, but if you're looking for some where to sleep, I'm sure we can come to some arrangement."

"Thanks', but I'm not looking for a room. You have wifi here, I need to know who's logged onto it recently."

"Sorry sweet thing, confidentiality and all that."

Claire rolled her eyes and pulled out her badge, fair enough she wasn't anyone official like the police but the badge looked the part and he didn't seem to realise she had duped him. "Look, I don't care what kind of crap your perverted guests log on for, I'm just trying to find my friend. Okay?"

"Fine. But I don't want trouble, you hear?"

"I hear." She stepped back pocketing her ID case as the guy who's name tag read Marty stepped out from behind the reception and lead her to the back office.

"This is where the main computer is. The modem is wired to it, but the guests log on remotely, I have no idea how it works. I just pay some guy to install in and he gives me this stuff." Marty handed Claire a booklet which held the log on details for guests to connect to the wireless signal.

"It's fine, I know my way around this stuff." Claire took a seat and started the computer up. It wasn't long before she was able to access the modem itself and track down which computer had access Leon's email account. The suspect had used the user-name and password provided by the 'welcome pack' of the hotel. Each room had a easily identifiable user-name and Claire wasted no time in heading for the elevator.

The third floor of the building was a converted loft with only a hand full of rooms. The decor was old fashioned and the furniture held a blanket of dust that suggested the place had not seen a cleaner in a long time. She wasn't sure how people could live like this, but she pushed it all to the back of her mind as she approached her destination.

Room seventeen was located at the furthest point of the hall and the door was illuminated by the large moon shining in from a nearby window. The rain clouds from earlier returned as Claire knocked upon the sturdy wooden door and waited.

Nothing.

Taking a breath to calm her nerves, Claire called through hoping to get the residents attention, but again she was met with silence. There was just no other choice, Claire had to get in there.

With the gratest care, Claire slipped the lock pick into the key hole and in a mere moment the door was open.

The solid beach door swung back slowly revealing a dark dirty room beyond. The bed was the first thing she saw, unmade with suspicious dark patches on the mattress. The wall behind the head board was home to some tacky wall paper while the rest of the room was painted though the paint had blistered in places while one corner of the room was home to a putrid damp patch. The smell wasn't all that great either and as Claire stepped inside the carpet under foot squelched the reason for this being a rather energetic leak directly above the door. At least half of the carpet had suffered and if the proprietor wasn't careful the damage would end up being more than cosmetic.

It was clear the room was in no fit state to be used, yet clearly it was...or at least had been.

Claire paused briefly and she looked at the abandoned notebook suspiciously. It was a rather nice piece of equipment to be left in such a place, Claire figured anyone who could afford something like that could afford to stay some where decent. But then she was assuming that this laptop hadn't been stolen.

Regardless of that fact, this was obviously the machine that had been used to access Leon's email and send her that awful picture. Claire shuddered as her mind brough back that image with crystal clarity wrists were bruised and cut from being clasped in shackles, while the rest of him was bruised and battered, chains linking each of the shackles and wrapping intermittently around his naked body. His hair was matted and wet, blood stained his fingers and knuckles where he'd obviously tried to fight back...

"Damnit..." Claire muttered while shaking her head. She had to focus.

Claire didn't carry a gun, but she still moved ready to strike should anything jump out at her from the darkness. It was habit now, having lived though a calamity like Racoon City, Claire knew she would be forever scared by that. With one last check of the room she examined the screen of the notebook. It was completely blank but the machine was still very much on. It was almost like every last piece of data had been wiped. She sighed, closed the lid and quickly placed the lightweight device in the bag on her hip. All she had to go on was this thing even if no information could be salvaged there had to be at least one print.

She turned and started to search the draws of a nearby nightstand, trying to get an idea of the type of person that had been staying here, indications of the circles they may have ran in, even evidence of a previous address and if she was really lucky, a name. The search was proving futile but she just couldn't accept that there was nothing here besides the computer.

Claire was about to give up and leave when she heard movement behind her. There was someone here!

She turned quickly but it wasn't quick enough. A shadowy figure had already closed the space between them and now Claire's left cheek was stinging painfully as the figure had unleashed a devastating kick. Claire rolled back onto her knees at least and brought her arms up successfully blocking a second attack. She grabbed the offending leg and stood, bringing the limb up with her and threw the attacker off balance. They went down, toppling over to the other side of the bed and rolling clear out of the door before getting to their feet to make an escape.

Part of Claire wanted to kick herself for all but helping them out of the door, but that would have to wait. She threw herself over the bed and rolled out into the dark hallway in time to see the end of a rain coat flutter around the corner.

"Stop!" She screamed and threw herself after them. She had barely made it to the stairs when the entire building shook and a fiery blast from room seventeen helped her descend the rest of those stairs.

~~~

"What the hell where you thinking?" Chris asked of his sister and then quickly clammed up. The look on Claire's face said it all, it hurt her to much to listen to a 'telling off'. That was fine, Chris would hold off for now, right now he just wanted to get her home or at least back to her apartment. She had been damn lucky, from what Chris had been able to gather half of the third floor had been taken out in that blast, if Claire hadn't made it at least to the top of the stairs she would've been a lot worse off than a concussion and a fractured wrist. "I told you to hold off until I got here." It was no good, he couldn't help it. As much as he felt sorry that she was hurt and miserable because of it, he *had* told her damnit!

"And if I had, we wouldn't have this!" She patted her bag with her good hand, the one not currently in a cast. "Who ever attacked me obviously came to cover any tracks."

"Yeah, they certainly done a good job."

"Or would have if I hadn't have gotten there first." Claire was upset, she had always been very independent and would often draw back from Chris' attempts to shelter her. He couldn't help it, like he'd said to Jill, he would always be protective of Claire. But he had to accept also that Claire didn't want to be protected, she was a fighter too so he figured the bast way to protect her was to teach her how to protect herself. Yet here he was, reprimanding her for using the skills he'd taught her.

"Alright, look I'm sorry. I just didn't want you out there alone."

"I've been through worse alone." She pointed out quite bluntly and Chris had to concede defeat.

"Hey I'm not doing this, I already apologised." They exited the hospital Claire shouldering her bag more securely, a hand over it protectively as if expecting someone would come rushing out of the night to take it and after what had happened, perhaps she was right to do so. Chris sighed and led her to the hire car. "Look, I'm taking you straight home, you get some rest, we'll check out the laptop and see what we can come up with."

"No way, Leon's my friend, I'm not about to sit this one out!"

"I'm not asking you too." He unlocked the car and held the door open for her. " Sheva's pretty good with computers, but the restoration of the data will still take some time."

"I. . ."

"Claire, I promise as soon as we find something I'll let you know."

"No, as soon as you find something you'll come and pick me up, *before* you make a move." Chris shot her a look and reluctantly nodded.

"Where the hell did my little sister go..." He muttered and Claire shook her head before getting into the car.

~~~

Claire sighed as she watched her brother drive into the night towards the motel he and the others were staying at. She would have put them up herself but truth was there wasn't that much room for one person living alone. She really wished she had stood her ground and insisted she go with him now, but Chris was ten times more stubborn than she was. Besides that, Claire really was wiped out. The explosion had left her very sore and the headache she bore was borderline unbearable. It would be a fist full of pain medication, bed and then nothing more until she got that call from Chris.

But all her plans were suddenly forgotten as soon as she closed the door. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she heard a scuffle behind her, followed by the steady rhythmic sound of someone breathing. There was someone here...

~~~

Jill let herself relax probably for the first time since she arrived back in the US but then the hot water beating down on her still bruised body made it easy. She closed her eyes and let it caress her pale skin and let her mind wander. She tried to keep it from dark places, but when people live in darkness for as long as she had, they were difficult thoughts to avoid. She whimpered, wrapping her arms around her as a single tear was swallowed by the cascade of water.

She hadn't been able to tell anyone, not even Chris about the terrible things she had been made to do during those last three months in Africa.

A knock at the bathroom door brought her mind right back to the present and suddenly she felt the pain in her sides as she slowly unhooked her nails from where she had dug them into her skin. She looked down in confusion at the blood dancing in the water before it was taken by the drain.

"I'll be out in a minute." She called distractedly.

"Its fine." Sheva called through. "Just, making sure you're ok." The African woman sounded unsure and Jill stepped out of the shower not bothering with a towel while she checked her watch. She'd been in here an hour which was something of a shock.

"I'm fine." She called back realising she had not answered Sheva.

"Alright."

Jill listened, sensing as Sheva lingered a moment more before she cleared the doorway. Jill didn't mean to sound so rude but the truth of the matter was, she was scared. Sure she was back in control of her own body again, but there was still something behind her eyes. The scars of the last year had changed her. For the better? Only time would tell.

Sheva sat herself down at the table and went back to what she had been doing. Chris had brought the laptop back hours ago and the restoration of the data was taking longer than she had expected. At first it looked like the wipe had been complete but she was able to access some of the OS files and start the rebuild from there. The machine would never work the same way again, but it might just be enough to find out who where the machine had originally come from.

It was quiet, both of the guys were sleeping it made Sheva's job easier though she was starting to get sleepy herself.

"Coffee?" Sheva looked up from her work to find Jill stood there still wet from the shower but wrapped in a warm bath robe. Her hair was shorter, having had it cut when they arrived in the US and it was also starting to darken, returning to the more natural shade.

"I would love one." Sheva said with a grateful smile. She had been very worried about the other women, Jill had to have been through hell a prisoner in her own body, forced to kill innocents and turned against those she loved. Normally Sheva would have made a passing comment about raisins, but she didn't want to draw any more attention to it than she already had. For all she knew, Jill could be an hour long shower kind of person. . . "I kinda need it." Sheva continued as Jill headed into the kitchen and poured out two mugs of the Kenya blend. "Who ever wiped the data done a pretty good job of burrying it."

"Can it be restored?" Jill asked placing down Sheva's drink before taking a seat opposite her.

"It's not impossible, but it will take time."

"Something Leon doesn't have." Sheva tried not to take offence, she was sure Jill hadn't meant it in any malicious way. She was just worried about her friend. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to sound. . ."

"It's alright." Sheva smiled. "I unuderstand and I believe me I feel it too." Sheva turned back to the screen following a sip of the hot beverage. A comfirtable silence fell as Sheva continued her work while Jill seemed to relax. It wasn't until Sheva vocalised her delight at finally making progress worth mentioning. "I've managed to locate the data. . ."

"What do you mean, locate? I thought it had been wiped?" Jill asked as she got up to watch over Sheva's shoulder.

"No, it was just made to appear that way. It's why my innitial restore didn't work, the data was never dumped, it was locked away behind a virus."

"Is that hard to do?"

"Incredibly, someone went to a lot of work, not to destroy it, but to hide it."

"From us?" It was a valid question after all, it hadn't escaped Sheva's attention that the computer itself had simply been left behind at a traceable address to be taken.

"I don't think so. Anyone with the knowledge to do something as advanced as this, well erasing it completely wouldn't be half the effort."

"Are you saying they hid the data specifically so we could find it?"

"I think so."

"Well who?" It wasn't a question directed at Sheva, more to herself and Jill stood straight a curious expression on her face. Sheva continued to work, fixing the once lost fragments of information back together before she was left with everything they needed. She wasn't even aware it had taken her well over three hours and now it was very late. Sleep was out of the question as soon the sun would be up soon anyway.

Jill was dozing quietly in her bed as Sheva continued to work and by the time everyone had woken, the African BSAA agent was fit to drop, but she had done it.

"I've been able to complie a conological time line of exactly where this machine has been, I have every IP address the computer has used to access online services. Mr Kennedy was last seen in DC before he was meant to be shipping out on a secret assignment by your government, he never made the rodezvous. It just so happens that on the same day Leon disappeared, this machine logged onto a wifi connection in a cafe just opposite the building he is based and the next time the computer is live. . ."

"Is in Montana. . ." Chris muttered as he studied the map that Sheva had pulled up on the screen. "That's some pretty wild country, what could possibly be there apart from trees and critters?"

"Solitude." Jill added quietly. "We all saw the state Leon was in, you don't do that kind of work with out the need for privacy."

"We still don't know why." Josh put in. "You said Leon is a government agent. . .perhaps who ever has taken him is trying to extract information. It may have nothing to do with Umbrella or Wesker."

"Is there anything else on the computer that can back that up?" Chris asked and Sheva nodded.

"I'm afriad so." Sheva's gaze lingered on Jill before she turned back to the machine and brought up a new file. "There. . .was a communication sent three months ago containing details of an experiment. The message said that the first test subject had responded well and to proceed with phase two."

"What kind of experiment...?" Jill asked, but Sheva could tell she had figured it all out for herself.

"You should have called Claire." Jill snapped as Chris picked up his bag and trailed after his moody partner. She had been quiet the entire flight and quick to temper. He knew why. The information recovered from the laptop had been a blow to them all but mostly to Jill. To learn that her ordeal had been nothing more than a test run for a more devious scheme had to be hard. Having experienced it, lived it and hope that no one else should have to again, only to have that hope denied had to be a blow for anyone.

"She would have insisted she come along and she's just not up to it." Chris again stuck to his well rehersed argument since when he finally came to explaining it to Claire he had better sould convincing or face a wrath harsher than the firey pits of hell itself. The ear bashing he was getting from Jill wasn't much better. "Hey, slow down. I'm the one with all the bags rememeber?" He kept some levity to the request since it was more than obvious a big guy like him could manage their two hold-alls. In reality he just wanted her to calm down. Jill seemed to understand his motive and slowed letting him catch up.

"I just don't want to mop up what's left of you when Claire finds out, that's all."

"Sounded to me you'd be the one making the mess along with her." He smiled and Jill tipped her head in affirmation.

"Well, would you have stayed behind and let someone else come and pull my ass out of the fire?"

"No." He hated when she was right and he sighed. "Fine I'll call her."

"I already tried, she's not answering." Jill said and shot him a smile at the face he pulled.

"You mean to say you've been having a go at me the entire flight and you'd already called her?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Wait, why didn't she answer?" Big borther mode had well and truely kicked in and now Chris was reaching for his phone. "She was expecting the call, there's no way she would miss it. . ." He let it ring but the call was never answered and he tried another three times before looking at Jill. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He snapped then thought better of it, this wasn't Jill's fault.

"I just thought she was probably sleeping. . ."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Jill nodded in understanding.

"She is probably just asleep. At least now she can't have a go at you for not calling." The attempt to lighten the mood was appreciated and Chris had to accept that he was probably just over-reacting. "Lets meet up with the others and make a move. I'm sure she'll call back when she can."

"Right." He tried to accept that but, he had an awful feeling there was more going on.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

He had been at this for hours. Stalking through the wintry woodland silently, his only weapons being his modified handgun with laser sight and the skills he had spent the last seven years honing.

The ground was covered in a thick layer of snow and it crunched each time he took a step, his bare feet frozen to the point of numbness but he ignored it, pushed it to the back of his mind along with all the other complaints his body had. The last few months he had suffered greatly, endured beating after beating and now he was here, stranded in the middle of the wilderness, fighting to find his way back home.

Leon S Kennedy paused and listened as a soft beep sounded from the clearing directly ahead. He had to remain still until the mechanical sentry passed. It hovered past him no more than twenty yards away scanning the area for signs of life, specifically, his life.

The small mechanised guns were unmanned drones, operating on a sophisticated program and linked to a powerful AI back from the base he had just come from. But it wasn't the software that he was afraid of; it was the weapons they carried.

All he had to do was avoid them and reach the end of this enclosure.

As it passed Leon started walking once again, picking up speed gradually, his momentum carrying him across the rough terrain, each step he placed his feet carefully, making sure he felt the ground, bending his knees slightly his whole leg acting like the suspension of a car. He travelled smoothly and silently despite the speed he was now running. His breathing was controlled, eyes focused on the area ahead, clear and cast in shadow. He threw himself as the mecha turned around to begin its return patrol. He knew its movements, its routine. As intelligent as the AI was, it still followed a pre-programmed patrol and Leon had counted the six seconds in his head as he sprinted by it. He rolled once and was laid flat against the snowy ground on that final second. He waited until the mecha had once again passed behind the tree line before getting up and sprinting off into the woods.

He had been at this all night but surprisingly he was not tired in the slightest and despite his current state of undress, he did not feel the cold. The torn jeans he wore were his only protection to the elements and they were now soaking from his constant battle through the snow.

A large wire fence came into view and Leon pressed against one of the many trees at his disposal for cover. He was out of breath now and he had to brace himself for this final push. It was strange he knew what was to come. Like he had done all this a thousand times before...

He shook his head, clearing it of such confusing thoughts, but the feeling of déjà vu never quite left him.

Leon swallowed and preparing his weapon he bolted, breaking away from cover at a break neck speed. He had always been strong and fast, but this...what he was doing now was unreal. Everything around him seemed to operate in slow motion.

The first mecha jumped up out of the snow upon detecting movement but before it could activate its primary weapon, Leon fired once aiming for the small red tracking laser at its centre. With no way of seeing and its inner structure being torn apart by the bullet the strange little machine literally popped, piece of debris littering the otherwise perfect snow.

A second emerged and Leon dispatched that in much the same way. Before it fell he jumped stretching himself as much as possible, falling down and rolling once again in the snow following the momentum, the tumble bringing him into the right space, his body in the perfect position and his gun fired, the aim precise.

Leon let go of the breath he was holding. His gun still primed in that ready position as the area was suddenly flooded with light. He flinched trying to shield his sore and tired eyes from the intensity of it, but it was no good. It was clear he had been found but he didn't flee, he couldn't.

Because he wasn't supposed to...

As his eyes adjusted to the change in illumination, Leon stood and slowly put his weapon down as another figure approached. Clad entirely in black and wearing specialised sunglasses the tall blond was applauding, the motion slow, the sound almost sarcastic.

"Well well, Mr Kennedy appears to have beaten even your time, Ada. . ." The women to who Wesker was referring to stepped from the shadows, tall and athletic she carried herself confidently in that mysterious seductive way Leon had first been attracted too. He watched as she stood by Wesker her dark brown eyes studying Leon intently. He wished he could get close and beat them both down but, the device fixed to his chest prevented him from doing anything but Wesker's will. Leon didn't understand it and there were huge holes in his memory, but over the last three months he had been able to gather enough to know that he was in serious trouble.

"I told you he was good." Ada stated her voice like velvet and sounding pleased with herself. She stood with her hands in the pockets of a short leather jacket lined with white fur. The jeans she wore tucked into the knee high black heeled boots, but what he noticed first and foremost, was her wicked smile. Leon felt his anger rise, but unless he was told to act he couldn't.

Wesker laughed. "You touched a nerve, it seems, Miss Wong."

"It's my specialty,"

"Quite." Leon watched as Wesker bid him to approach before waving in a team of two medics to check the government agent over. "We've gone as far as we can go here."

"So what now? Do you think he's ready?" Leon became oblivious to the medics fumbling around him, checking on the cursed thing embedded in his chest. What did Ada mean? What was he being prepared for?

All other thoughts became drowned out and he heard Wesker in his mind. It was uncomfortable, like having an intruder in your home, but he couldn't shake him out.

"There is one way to find out." Wesker answered the female assassin and with a single snap of his fingers, Leon understood what the former STARS leader wanted.

In the blink of an eye Leon was sailing towards Ada, right hand balling into a fist as he launched himself high into the air ready to bring down on her. Ada was fast and agile and the blow missed her, but not by much. No sooner had Leon landed than he was up and running again, he closed the distance Ada had managed to put between them and was sending blow after blow her way. She was fast and strong however and each attack was either blocked or dodged.

His thinking had become primal and he was very much aware that Wesker was still inside his mind, feeding him images and thoughts that would normally make the good natured man cringe. But so much had been done to him, the beatings the interrogations and now to find out that Ada, had all but sold him to this fate…

Yes he wanted revenge. He wanted to hold that slender neck in his hand and crush it till no life remained. So driven was he by the fury he felt only satisfaction when his fist finally connected with Ada's stomach, the Asian spy not quick enough to avoid the constant barrage of attacks. As she doubled over, Leon grabbed her by the throat and pushed her back till she was slammed into a tree.

He had her were he wanted her. He had her and he wanted her.

All those years ago when they shared that kiss. He had dreamt of tasting those lips again. So pure, so full of care…and nothing like the thoughts vying for dominance in his mind.

No not his mind.

Leon shook his head and the red haze that had clouded his vision before subsided. His fingers unfurled allowing Ada to breathe once more and he backed away.

He wouldn't commit those dark deeds. Not on her, not on anyone. Those thoughts, those emotions, they weren't him.

He frowned feeling a familiar tightness in his chest as Wesker reined him in. Leon felt the little control he had managed to snatch was now stripped from him and he turned and headed for the van parked nearby.

"You have the answer to your question, Miss Wong." He heard Wesker sneer, following behind his puppet. "It seems you are still some use to me, for now at least…"

Josh turned the wipers on full speed as the slow gentle snowfall turned into a full on blizzard. He had been driving for the last two hours and the closer they got to their destination the more his carefree attitude dispersed. He was all for having a good time and joking on with his comrades, but he was also every bit the soldier he had trained to be. Sheva was pulling on her body armour and strapping it into place while Chris attempted to contact his sister once again. It was clear Chris was worried, but this distraction could put the mission and the rest of them at risk. Josh shot Jill a knowing glance and he knew she understood since she too was doing her best to try and get Chris to settle down or at least turn the phone off.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." Josh stated firmly.

"She's still not answering…"

"Chris!" Josh's tone had changed from everyday Joe, to hard-ass CO and Redfield seemed to snap out of it.

"I know!" He snapped back, but Josh knew Chris had got the message. The phone was turned off and then thrown back into the bag.

"Ten minutes and we still need to come up with our strategy."

"Do we have Intel on this place?" Jill asked when Chris closed his eyes, obviously trying to get his mind on the here and now.

"I've got a local map." Sheva said as she pulled open her laptop. "Apparently it's all farm land. A main building with multiple stories, a barn and another structure, possibly to house vehicles."

"That's great but what about recent activity?" Chris asked rather curtly but Sheva took it all in her stride, clicking once more to bring up another image.

"I've also managed to pull thermal imaging in and around the area over the course of the last week. There has been some interesting activity, especially surrounding the barn. But the entire area is showing much warmer than anywhere else for miles…what could cause that?" She looked to Josh who could only shrug his shoulders, but Jill cleared that up for him.

"An underground facility."

Sheva nodded. "If that's the case we need to do some serious reconnaissance in order to get inside without being detected."

"Affirmative." Josh said as he pulled their ride up and off the road into a dark secluded area of the tree line and got out, quickly hiding anything that could be seen of it. The snow falling at least partially helped him in this task as pretty soon the vehicle would be covered in a blanket of pure white.

By now Chris at least had managed to pull himself together and turned to the group loading his weapon. "Alright, first we scout the area. We need to find out where the entrance to this base could be. We'll split up and each take a sector but we regroup before we make a move." They each nodded and adjusted their earpiece testing each device respectfully and once happy they set out.

Ada glared at the back of Wesker's head willing it to explode. She always knew she was living on borrowed time by working with this man but she didn't really have any other choice in the matter. The trick he had pulled back at the training ground hadn't come as any surprise and if Leon hadn't managed to regain some control she would be dead right now. Leon was a deadly government agent now, but he still had a heart of gold and a soft spot for her, a trait she had taken advantage of more than once.

She regretted ever opening her mouth about the tough time she'd had in recovering the Las Plagas sample from Spain, divulging information she thought at the time was harmless, but it seemed Wesker had deemed it important. She didn't know but it was around that time his team had developed this form of mind control and he was just itching to get hold of worthy subjects.

The first being Jill Valentine. Her 'programming' had been the initial test run and while it had worked, there were clearly some bugs to iron out. The fact that Miss Valentine was once again free of Wesker's control being the main problem. But other than that there was the cost of running such a project and the fact it had consumed so much time, meant more of the quickly dwindling Umbrella funds had taken a dent.

Ada wasn't sure how Wesker had managed to convince their employer to extend more of those funds and this lonely base to train up another subject nor was she exactly sure where he'd been during the last two months but he had been in a seriously bad mood upon his return. It was then Ada knew her time was almost up…

She had stood by as Leon was abused and his mind assailed. Hideous images and psychotropic medications had left the young agent reeling and utterly confused. She hadn't enjoyed it at all; in fact she blamed herself for his current condition. Wesker had taken her report of Leon's interference in Spain as a glowing recommendation and she had been kicking herself ever since.

They entered the barn of the abandoned farm and waited as the hidden elevator was called. Leon was following with no will of his own, his blue eyes unfamiliar once more to Ada who quickly turned to Wesker as they rode to the lower levels.

Once they departed the elevator Leon was quickly taken away back to the lab, still walking in his bare feet which were red and bleeding from his earlier training. Ada still couldn't believe that pain and discomfort were barely even registered by the guy in his current state of mind, but it just proved how strong this control was. If this secondary test proved to be a success there would be nothing stopping Wesker from creating an army of assassins doing his bidding.

"So is that the only use you have left for me?" Ada asked as Wesker entered what could only be referred to as his office and she followed. "My death at your puppets hands?"

"What better way to be sure he's ready for the assignment?" He smirked and sat down in the high backed leather chair, spinning around to face the many screens all displaying various positions around the globe as well as the exterior of the base itself. "Seriously, Ada. Do you really expect to be of any use to me once this experiment proves to be a success."

"Of course not." She chuckled softly, the sound bitter. "I guess I should pack up and leave while I still can."

"I'm not stopping you." He turned back around to face her. "In fact, I'm fairly sure you've known this was going to happen right from the start." She managed to keep her expression neutral. "So why have you not left already?"

And suddenly Ada's time was up. Wesker was now questioning her motives and anyone in that position never lasted long. She met his steely gaze with her own, slightly un-nerved by the eerie glow behind those dark glasses…

…the unease was suddenly broken by the sound of a perimeter alarm and much to Ada's relief, Wesker was once again more interested in the screens behind him.

"We have an alarm." Sheva spoke softly into the comms and one by one each of them paused to check which of them had triggered it. Sheva knew it hadn't been her, she hadn't moved for the last five minutes as she had been watching the activity around the barn.

"Negative here." She heard Chris respond.

"Ditto." That was Jill.

"All clear here."

"So then who set off the security system?" Chris asked and Sheva could only shake her head.

"That's the least of our worries." Jill came in once again. "I've had a visual on Leon; he was heading into the barn a minute ago. Wesker was with him."

"That's not possible." Sheva muttered in complete shock.

"I told you, he's not human…" Jill countered and for a minute there was a long silence. "This has to end. I'm going in there…"

"Jill, wait." Chris appealed; obviously scared he would loose his partner once again.

"No Chris, it's gone on too long. I'm going to take him down, once and for all."

"Hold it there, Miss Valentine." Josh spoke up. "We can make our move soon. We didn't trigger that alarm; I know that because I'm looking right at the one responsible. Security is already moving out to intercept. We can take advantage of this distraction."

"Good thinking Josh." Chris responded. "Jill, Sheva. Move out. Meet Josh and I at the barn. Like Jill said, this ends today."

Wesker studied the screen, the one that showed the intruder. It hadn't caught a very clear image, but it was safe to say they definitely had a problem. Yet it wasn't one he wanted to dirty his hands with. As far as he was concerned, he had a minion for a reason.

He smirked with self satisfaction as he picked up the phone and dialled the laboratory.

"I want Mr. Kennedy ready for live field exercise now. And double the dose. I want results this time." He didn't wait for confirmation; he simply slammed the phone down and turned.

He knew he would not find her there and that was fine. He didn't expect Miss Wong to hang around after so narrowly escaping his inquisition. Right now he had more important things to worry about and as he stood, his right arm starting to twitch. It had not been the same since Africa, not since he had taken Uroboros into him. It was there still, slumbering beneath the surface of his skin and slithering within his mind. The only reason it did not assume control of him was because they wanted the same…they wanted to spread and extinguish the weakling human race from the face of a world brutalised by their constant thirst for resources.

It was this drive that had saved them both. While Wesker couldn't understand exactly how he had managed to live after the two BSAA agents had launched two rockets at him as he swam amidst a fiery pit of lava, he wasn't about to take this second chance for granted. Still, he had been curious…

It wasn't until he returned to the US and assumed command of the project he had spearheaded that he was able to fathom how he had managed to survive.

Wesker was now heading towards the laboratory, still lost in thought as he peered down into the room that held the one and only Leon S Kennedy. Wesker was incredibly impressed with the agents abilities and once he had been conditioned, like Jill, those talents had improved a hundred-fold. The Government Agent was the key in understanding how Wesker was still breathing as during the many months of interrogation and torture, Kennedy had disclosed his full involvement with the Las Plagas parasite in Spain and it was one particular detail that Wesker had connected to his own miraculous survival.

The Las Plagas had survived for decades in fossils and upon their extraction, had taken root in the lungs of those working in the mines as they were excavated. The simple fools incubated the parasite until it was once again strong enough to take control. Uroboros was no different.

Wesker could remember as the incredible heat beating him down into the cold empty confines of death, Uroboros began its slow retreat into his body as it fought desperately to regenerate. And then he woke, pinned and confined in rock close to the coast at the foot of the very volcano that had almost become his tomb.

Wesker found himself smiling at the memory. While he'd been in incredible pain upon his initial awakening, he realised there and then, he truly was, invincible. He couldn't wait to tell Chris…

His bright red eyes once more focused on the image of Leon below in the holding area. The agent had been stripped of those tatty jeans and was now completely naked. His pale skin was marked by the occasional bruise, most of which had been inflicted by Wesker himself and he now took great pleasure from those memories. Kennedy was stronger than he had previously thought a strength that stemmed from a flawed sense of honour and justice. None of which had helped the agent during his stay here.

Kennedy was quickly kitted out in a durable body suit, designed to offer the most protection at vulnerable areas of the body while at the same time being flexible enough to allow the man to move at his top speed. It showed every bit of his lithe muscular, but not overly so, body before he was then equipped with belts holding ammo, a gun and a combat knife, the later Leon was especially deadly with.

The white and grey suit was topped off by a hooded trench-coat, the sleeves of which had been ripped off and the frayed shoulders left Leon's arms exposed, making the equipment affixed to them via straps easily reached. The coat hung open loosely around the mans' slender frame and the hood kept much of his face in shadow, making him almost unidentifiable. The only clue it was him was the light brown hair that was only partially exposed as it hung over his eyes, making his features even more obscured.

Wesker exited and headed down into the holding area picking up the complete dose of the elixir that was required to ensure the man stayed firmly under his control. The lab assistants got out of the way. He could have let them administer the drug but Wesker took great pleasure in pushing the three inch needle into Kennedy's neck. The man didn't flinch. He hadn't been told to after all.

"We have intruders. I want them eliminated." And with that, he drove the plunger down; there was a soft grunt from the man before him as the cold medication flowed into his bloodstream. Wesker smirked as he watched Kennedy's eyes the pupil of which dilated fully leaving not a trace of the original blue colour.

He removed the needle slowly and stepped back watching as Kennedy strode from the room. It was time to return to his office and watch the show.

"We've got incoming." Came Sheva over the earpiece and both Chris and Jill quickly took cover. They had almost made it to the barn where the entrance to the facility lay when her warning came in loud and clear. She was their long distance cover, while Josh was securing them a way out. Chris wasn't sure exactly what the African BSAA agent was up to, but he had faith in his abilities. "I have a visual." Sheva continued after a moment.

"Wesker?" Jill asked and Chris put his arm out holding her back surprised when he felt her tremble. He shot her a knowing look which naturally she ignored.

"I don't think so. I can't tell who it is."

"Who ever it is, we'll wait till they leave, they head inside the facility. Leon is our priority." Chris said making sure Jill understood he was mainly addressing her.

"Then you have a problem." Sheva came in again. "Because they're not leaving."

Jill peered around the tree she was currently taking cover behind, Chris was behind her peering around the other side, both armed and ready as they laid eyes on the figure Sheva had alerted them too.

The guy was barely visible thanks to the colours he wore. The white and different shades of grey made him blend in perfectly with the snowy scene.

Jill's eyes narrowed as she assessed the danger, something she had been taught to do when she worked for the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. He carried very few weapons but there was something about the way he held himself…

"Who is this guy?" She heard Chris ask as he seemed to sense it too.

"Who ever it is, we're never going to get in there without being seen now." Jill took the initiative and stepped from cover, aiming her weapon. The modified handgun packed quite a punch and the clip size was one of the largest. Chris as always was by her side doing the same. He knew the score, they had to get inside and to do that they had to get past this guy one way or another.

"BSAA, drop you weapons and stand aside." Chris called as he and Jill closed in slowly.

The man did not move. He just stood there perfectly still unperturbed by the fact that two armed agents had their sights trained on him. Jill frowned not taking her eyes off him as Chris edged closer.

"I said, drop your weapons and…" In the blink of an eye the hooded man had gone from still as stone to running top speed towards them. Both Chris and Jill had fired a number of times but the man moved too fast and unpredictably that even Sheva from distance had the same trouble. Before either of them could pull out their combat knives Chris had taken two heavy blows to the mid-section before the unknown assailant raised his knee catching Chris' jaw. By now Jill's partner was stunned so that the next kicked sent him flying back into the snow. Jill glared at the hooded man but reacted just in time to avoid the first attack sent her way.

She still possessed some of the strength she had been granted in Africa and was now tumbling gracefully out of harms way. She could sense that her attacker was closing the gap fast and as she landed on her feet a second time her right hand reached for the knife as she arched her back once more, powerful legs launching her body back. She felt her foot connect with something and the soft grunt that followed indicated she had manage to stagger the man.

Her tumble continued her left arm acting as a pivot to carry her through the summersault while the knife was now securely in her hand, edge facing outwards. The attacker had drew his own blade, sensing her motives which annoyed Jill no end but she continued with her attack, bringing the blade up quickly, following the natural curve of her arm as she once again stood straight.

The sharpened edges clashed the sound loud but brief as all at once both blades were moving once again. This time Jill was on the defence as the hooded man lunged for Jill's gut, the tip of the knife clicking the fabric of her body warmer, if she hadn't have moved back when she had, her guts would have been a steaming pile in the snow.

This guy was deadly and fast, he literally made her feel like and old woman. Again his right arm lunged for her, knife sat almost comfortably in his hand that twisted slightly with each thrust. Jill managed to block the next attack with her own blade but she couldn't move quickly enough as he slashed across and up towards her face. She leapt back but the edge had cut her cheek and as she landed and came to a stop, she felt the blood flow, warming her cool skin.

By now Chris had managed to get up and close in on him. The hulk of a man moved quickly despite his size, but it wasn't fast enough as the slimmer more agile man escaped, tumbling back landing perfectly and sheathing the knife after twisting it in his hand. It was almost like he was toying with them and Chris at least had had enough.

"I've got a clear shot." Came Sheva over the earpiece and Chris nodded. Hopefully he wouldn't be able to dodge this if he didn't see it coming. The next second seemed to last an eternity once the shot rang out…

But even that bullet missed as another hooded figure appeared from no where to push their enemy to the ground.

"I don't believe this!" Chris declared as he raced forward to restrain at least one of them before they recovered from the fall. He opted for the new arrival, grabbing her by the back of the hoodie. She yelped and kicked out trying to get free, but there was something about the voice…

He frowned and as the hood fell down, he realised.

"Claire!" It was truly a shock, neither of them expected to see Chris' younger sister here.

"Look out!" Sheva called to them and they turned back to the unknown man, who by rights should have been dead. If Claire hadn't interfered he would have been sporting a hole in the head, rather than the shoulder. He seemed completely oblivious to the injury, moving as though there were not a thing wrong. Before Jill knew it, his gun was aimed right at them. In the split second that followed, Chris pulled Claire behind him taking the shot to the torso.

Jill screamed, angry as her partners blood sprayed and stained the pure white snow. Before she knew it she was unleashing a devastating assault on the hooded terrorist. First a high kick, knocking the weapon out of his hand, no sooner had she drew her long muscular leg back than it was snapping forward, striking the mans face. His head snapped painfully to the side and she heard him grunt as blood burst from the side of his mouth.

There was no pause in her attack as Jill, angered by the situation continued to hit back and the next kick was aimed at the back of his knee. He bucked, going down only to meet her knee face on.

"You son-of-a-" She grabbed a fist full of the mans hair, the hood having slipped down. She pulled him back to his feet ready to slam the palm of her hand up into his nose. "Oh no…" She said softly as she noticed just who it was she had hold of.

"Jill, please don't. It's Leon!" She heard Claire plead but Leon was no longer in danger from her, it was Jill who was now in trouble as Leon snapped out of the daze she had managed to inflict on him and now found herself on the floor, having to roll to avoid a heel slamming down into her face.

"Damnit!" She cursed as her roll finished just beside Chris and she got a hand under him while keeping her sights on Leon who prowled menacingly, creeping towards his own weapon. "Chris?"

"I'm fine…" He ground out and managed to get back to his feet. "What the hell Claire…"

"No time to explain." The young brunette was dressed in some kind of tactical field suit, wearing a padded glove that protected her injured wrist, not to mention was a pretty formidable weapon in close combat as it appeared to carry more weight, like a more streamline boxing glove. Now that Jill thought about it, the suit looked a lot like the one Leon was wearing. Coloured to suit the backdrop of the snowy woodland.

If the situation hadn't been so dire, Jill might have demanded an explanation there and then as there was really no way to be sure Claire wasn't also brainwashed. Well there was one way, and Jill had every intention of checking as soon as they got their next break. She just hoped that Claire didn't kill them in the mean time.

It was almost too good to be true and Wesker smirked as he realised the sickening irony of the situation. He had barely escaped with his life the last time he encountered Chris and his annoying bitches and now here they were, some how alerted to Umbrellas involvement and another secret facility.

He would have cursed his luck but he was actually pleased to see them and as he replaced his darkened glasses, he was running through the facility, not to escape them, but to confront them. He'd almost killed Chris the last time when he had Jill as his puppet, but she had been strong enough to resist his control. But the procedure had been perfected and while Kennedy still showed signs of resistance, the high dose of serum currently in his system would assure Wesker of complete control. No one was that strong willed.

As Wesker made for the surface, he found himself shedding his coat and then shirt. He wasn't the only one who wanted revenge and the Uroboros that was once tranquil within his body, came to life.

His skin literally crawled; thick black ooze seeping from every pore till his bare skin was partially covered in the slick protective excretion. His hands were covered completely, right up to the bicep, the edges of the tar like substance frayed, like it was clawing to reach higher.

Usually the creature would need to envelop a host completely to exert its will, but Wesker was already willing, after all, they wanted the same. This symbiotic relationship made them stronger than they could ever be if they were alone.

Wesker didn't even feel the cold as he emerged practically naked, the slick black coating he mostly wore protected him, touched him like a lover. The damp ground hissed as he passed over it and he smiled. He had a feeling it was probably down to the heat of the volcano, some kind of chemical reaction or adaptation of the Uroboros to withstand the incredible heat.

His skin tingled, as if the parasite was trying to reassure its host he was once again correct.

He stalked slowly towards the scene. Kennedy appeared hurt. A gun shot wound no doubt, but to his delight, Chris was also injured. He smirked.

"How very nice to see you, Chris." He continued his slow approach, relishing the looks in their eyes, especially Jill's. "Jill, I knew you couldn't stay away from me for very long." Her sudden scream of anger and frustration, excited him and Uroboros suddenly knew what pleasure felt like. He laughed, relishing the sensation and delighting as the parasite tasted it for the first time, adding to the intensity of it. "Jill, do you see what you do to me?"

"Wesker!" Something he said must have hit a nerve, but not from Jill. No, despite his injury, Chris was up and speeding towards him. Wesker wasn't worried and he dodged the great clod just as easily as he dodged the incoming bullets.

He was assisted by Kennedy, who launched himself at Chris in a bid to protect his master and once again, Wesker felt that thrill run through his body. He sped to and fro, dodging the shots fired from both Jill and Chris' sibling. He had no idea where she had come from, but no matter. It was an ace he had every intension to use. She might have gotten away from him on Rockfort Island, but not this time. Both Wesker and Uroboros agreed that the pleasure of killing the Redfield girl would by surpassed by the misery of her brother and they zipped in and out of sight, going too fast at times to be seen.

Now he had her. His fingers, squeezing her throat, her skin burning under his touch. Her scream sent shivers down his spine and the parasite could take it no more.

Suddenly his skin split and the creature within emerged, thrashing the air wildly as it delighted in the pleasure it shared with its host. Each tentacle emitted a soft amber glow were its own skin bore scars of its last battle with the BSAA.

A well placed shot pierced his wrist and his grip faded, dropping the struggling brunette. He turned, smirking in the direction the shot had come from but he couldn't see the sniper. His attention was drawn once more by Jill, though this time, he had to admit, maybe he shouldn't have pissed her off…

Chris had been so enraged by Wesker that the attack from Leon caught him completely by surprise. Chris had spent a lot of time since the 'Veronica' incident building himself up, there wasn't much that could really hurt him and so far only Wesker had been able to topple him. But Leon was putting up quite a fight. The man moved quickly and was agile with it. For the most part Chris was able to block the attacks but the injury to his right side was slowing him down and it made moving difficult and painful.

Leon was unrelenting, his punches impacted Chris' midsection while his long legs easily reached head height. The guy had undergone specialist training but that merely complimented the natural skills Leon already had. Chris could see why he had been a target for Wesker and his insane plan.

"Leon! Snap out of it!" He demanded blocking an incoming kick that was quickly followed by a punch. Chris caught Leon's wrist and twisted. The guy grunted as his arm was pulled the wrong way and now Leon's back was to him. Chris quickly kicked the back of Leon's leg, knocking him to his knees and one last twist ensured Leon wasn't going anywhere…

"Kennedy! Think about what you're doing." Chris thought he had him but Leon was far more resourceful than he had ever imagined. The sound of something rolling in the wet earth was Chris' first alert and he just managed to get his eyes covered and escape the worst of the flash from the grenade, despite his quick thinking he was easily dispatched by Leon, the government agent slamming Chris hard in the face with the butt of his weapon. The blow dazed the former STARS operative but it was thanks to Claire that he would continue to breathe…

Claire thought her days were numbered when Wesker grabbed her for the pain that followed felt like acid was eating at the skin he touched. She was vaguely aware of her choked voice as she attempted to struggle free and then without warning, she found herself on the floor, Jill coming from no where to intervene.

With Wesker distracted, Claire got up and picking up her weapon she fired twice at Leon. It pained her to pull the trigger but she had to do something and this was as much for Leon as it was her brother. Once this was over, Leon would never forgive himself if he actually seriously hurt any of them.

The shots were well aimed, never actually hurting Leon badly. The most he would have would be two new scars, one to his left thigh and another at the right side of his head. The later was what finally slowed him down and as he staggered back, Claire went to her brother's side and helped him up.

"You're hurt…" Chris ground out as he got to his feet.

"It's just a burn…he…he was hot…"

"Why thank you Miss Redfield." Wesker sneered, the look in his eyes sent Claire's skin crawling when she realised the context he was referring to. "You weren't too bad yourself…I can't wait for more."

"You son-of-a-"

"Chris, ignore him, how do we help Leon?" She asked of her brother who shook his head as if to clear it of the rage he felt.

"There's a device, we need to get it off him."

"Okay, where is it?"

"Should be his chest…" Chris was obviously torn as he looked from Claire to Jill.

"Go, help her." She ordered. "Leon's out of it for now, I'll work on getting this thing off him…" She cut open Leon's suit, finding the object that was responsible for her friend's behaviour. She paid Chris no heed as she gingerly placed her fingers at each end of the oval device and pulled. The man under her groaned softly and his brow furrowed. He was coming to. She had to do this quickly.

Ignoring the obvious pain it caused her friend, Claire pulled with everything she had…

Chris picked up his weapon and ran for Wesker once again. Jill was doing a great job, holding her own against the monster Wesker had become. She avoided the Uroboros tentacles with ease, fired her weapon when she got the chance to and shouting all kinds of profanities at the Umbrella agent. It was the most pissed off he had ever seen her and he made a mental note to never piss her off, ever.

He fired off five shots and two more came from Sheva who had closed in during the course of the battle, but was still well hidden.

The three of them on him slowly started to wear the monster down, but it wasn't that which made Wesker stop.

As Chris ran in, Wesker noticed his latest test subject was down…

Dizzy…

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Leon tried to pull himself round, but it was hard. He might not be feeling the pain of the injuries, but they still affected him. The blood loss from the shoulder wound added to the disorientation of the concussion.

But that wasn't it.

His chest, it was on fire.

Leon again tried to pull himself together, tried to move his arms, use his hands to investigate the cause of this sensation, but they refused to cooperate.

His eyes were open, but nothing made much sense. Every thing was still spinning and it blurred when he tried to focus on the figure currently over him. He wanted to speak, inquire what they were doing. Then the conditioning kicked in as the fog started to lift.

She shouldn't be doing that. The device, he wasn't allowed to touch it, no one bust Wesker and the technicians…

"Don't…" He tried to command her but she just pulled harder and the sensation tore through his body and he suddenly felt very sick. It was strange, like his soul was being clawed out of him…removed…

His thoughts became chaotic, gone was the certainty, no more did he **know** what was real. Doubt was creeping in as the device and the wires that snaked beneath his skin slowly lost their purchase.

It hurt and with that pain, came the pain of a hundred other injuries.

The gun shots, the bruises, the cuts and…and the memories.

The memories hurt the most.

He screamed as the device finally gave up its hold and as Claire pulled and the wires slowly slid from inside, his scream became a choked sob which in turn became a sigh of relief as briefly the darkness claimed him…

It didn't last long, maybe a few seconds and when reality and all the pain came flooding back he saw who it was who had freed him.

"C…Claire?" He looked up at her weakly, chest burning, vision blurred but nestled close to her, her arm under him her free hand stroking his cheek.

"Leon…" She seemed relieved and it took a moment for him to remember why, but her tone changed quickly. "Can you get up?"

"I…"

He needed to rest, he was exhausted but…now was definitely not the time.

"Claire…look out!" With the little strength he had left, Leon pushed his friend out of the way…but he couldn't defend himself from Wesker…or the Uroboros that now lifted Leon from the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

CHARPTER THREE

"You're not getting away from me, Kennedy!" Wesker snarled, looking up at Leon who struggled weakly. He was free; he didn't want to go back to being used…not again! He reached for his knife but the slick black tar was spreading up Wesker's arm seeking Leon out. It touched him and he felt repulsed and struggled some more but it only served to excite Wesker and the parasite. Now it was on his skin, he could sense the emotions and sensations passing between the two. He didn't like it…they were enjoying the fact that Leon was scared to death. Scared that he was about to be consumed by the two.

Desperately he lashed out with the knife managing to slash the tentacle that had wrapped around his chest, but it was no use and bizarrely he felt the pain it caused.

Wesker laughed and the black tar oozed further on to Leon, the more of him that was touched by the substance the more of a connection there was between the three of them. He hated it, hated the sick thoughts and feelings that were being passed through him. He couldn't get lost again; he wouldn't give up this time…this time he would fight to his very last breath.

As the black excretion reached Leon's neck he lifted his chin, trying to keep his mouth and nose free, but it was no good. It was going to cover his entire face and he doubted he would be able to breathe. In desperation Leon again used the knife that had served him so well in Spain and he dug it hilt deep in the limb that held him. The parasite clearly disapproved as did Wesker as Leon was shook too and fro at a sickening speed, the angle distorting.

"Leon!" He heard Claire scream his name as he removed the blade and drove it into Uroboros once again and the ride became a wild one.

…

"Claire, move!" She heard her brother command but her feet were rooted as the sight of the creature before her literally stopped her in her tracks.

Leon was fighting desperately to get out and in an effort to help her friend she had fired a number of times at the creature, making sure she avoided Leon. She scored a few clean hits to Wesker's torso, face and legs, but the tar like substance coating his skin seemed to protect him so instead she aimed for the patches of pale skin that remained.

There weren't many of those left, the change that had encompassed the madman was almost complete so it was even more important that they get Leon the hell out of there.

Claire fired again, striking a clear part of Wesker just above the right hip. It had the intended effect and red blood poured from the wound. It also got his attention.

The madman growled his discontent, teeth clenched and eyes bulging with rage and pain, but there was an effect she didn't count on.

Leon screamed, the sound tore her heart almost in half as his voice trailed off and he went limp.

"Leon!" She called his name, her voice breaking as she realised that any injury Wesker suffered, Leon felt. She was to concerned with her friend, now limply hanging from the parasitic tentacle, to care that Wesker had closed in on her.

A blacked hand grabbed her gun and threw it behind her and was on a return journey, reaching for her neck once more. In the blink of an eye, Claire was thrown to the ground by Chris who remained knelt over her, shooting towards the monstrous form of Wesker, whose skin had split in various places to release Uroboros. The hideous swirling mass encompassed the former STARS unit chief so much that Claire couldn't work out where it began and Wesker finished. But now Leon was part of that mess and the tentacles swarmed around his prone form greedily.

"NO!" Claire sobbed out the word and looked to her brother who could only growl in frustration before grabbing Claire by the wrist and running them the hell out of there.

"We can't leave him!" Claire snapped, trying to pull free, but Chris wasn't about to let her go. As much as it pained him to do this, there was just nothing they could do. He saw the effect of their attacks, the way the pain was rebounded back onto their friend and while Chris knew Wesker had to be stopped, he just couldn't bring himself to be the one to pull the trigger and ultimately kill Leon in the process.

"We're not!" He snapped back to his younger sibling. "But there's not a whole lot I can do right now." He continued running, heading for the cover of the woodlands ahead. "Listen up," He opened up the comm. as he came to a stop, pressed Claire against the tree they had found to shelter behind. "We need to take him down, without taking him out. Leon's life is at stake here."

"How do we do that?" Jill asked her voice grainy over the earpiece, worsened still by her exertion as she ran to get away from the monster behind them.

"I wish I knew." He replied.

"We can't give up on him!" Claire pleaded and Chris felt her pain. Just a few short months ago, he was feeling it himself. The thought of loosing Jill…

"I don't plan to." He reassured and his sister nodded once, the tears that had barely been held back trailing down her cheek and under her chin. She wiped them away angrily and turned, as if she was ashamed to show such emotion in front of him. It was then he noticed the marks upon her neck. Bright angry skin in the shape of that bastards fingers… "He's hot…"

"Excuse me?" Josh's voice sounded worried.

"Not like that!" Chris snapped as he and Claire vacated their hiding place. "Sheva, I remember on the map, there was a lake close by?"

"Yes, it's about a half mile north-east from here."

"Get there and stay out of sight. Josh, you too. Jill I'm gonna need your help in luring him there."

"Consider it done." Chris wasn't sure if Jill had figured it out or not as she didn't seem to care about asking him why, but he figured this was her chance at pay-back.

"Chris, what are we-" Claire asked as he led his sister on an uphill trek. The surrounding snow was mostly undisturbed, only the occasional critter track indicated that they were not completely alone out here. It made it easier keep their footing but the gunshot wound was really starting to slow him down. Until now he had been driven on sheer hate alone, but as he turned to fire a couple of half-hearted shots, the occasional blood splattered white made him realise he didn't have a lot of time. The wound wasn't serious, but the fact he was still bleeding was…

"Claire, just keep moving."

"But-"

"I mean it!" The defiance in her eyes would usually have him running for the nearest cover, but this time around, he had to stand his ground and for once, she had to listen to him.

…

Claire ran on, angry and upset. She growled out her frustration and battled up the hill reaching the top in record time, the anger fuelling her. Only when she was well clear of Chris did she turn.

Her brother was about one hundred yards behind her using the local fauna and flora to shield himself from Wesker's attacks. He had deliberately slowed down in a bid to coax the lunatic on. Jill was another fifty yards away from Chris tumbling in and out of combat, taking Wesker head on and fast enough to escape his reach before he could concentrate on her.

From this vantage point, Claire could see what they were doing. Chris was hurt and could only go so fast, but he was the bait. They all knew of the hatred between Wesker and Chris, given the chance Wesker would see Chris dead by his hand, even if it meant putting his own on the line.

When Wesker got too close, or Chris faltered, Jill would charge in, slashing with her knife, kicking and firing, pulling back when she could no longer cope with Wesker's onslaught.

As amazing as they were to watch, Claire remained primarily worried about Leon. He had all but been swallowed up by the parasite and was now just a fixture of the monster now cutting his way through the woodland. She couldn't loose another friend like this…not to a monster.

The lake should have only been a few feet away, but all Claire saw was snow.

"W…where's the lake?" She asked herself breathlessly, but there was no time to ponder it further as Chris caught her up.

"You're standing on it!" He explained and urged her on. Jill was close behind and picking up speed.

"He's right behind us." She called, sounding worried.

"Just…keep going." Chris ordered and Claire and Jill both picked up the pace while her brother turned to face off against his old rival.

…

Wesker was enjoying the chase. It was good to feel so alive again. It was a little cliché, but it just so happened to be true.

The weight of Kennedy on his back was barely noticed as Uroboros had its own strength and drew nothing from the human it had allied itself with, all it wanted, was the excitement of the hunt and the pleasure of the kill.

His old nemesis had stopped, seemingly exhausted and attempting to fight Wesker back, no doubt in a bid to save his sister and friends. But their lives would last little beyond Chris' death as he would soon hunt them down and dispatch each of them. He had a number of interesting ideas and some rather enjoyable ones with Jill. He had missed her…

He stepped out into the open area smirking as Redfield attempted to retreat, only to stagger and fall, his blood littering the wintry ground beneath. He sped up his march; each step he took was followed by a long hissing sound as the snow underfoot melted quickly due to his raised temperature. He imagined the sound his touch would make on Chris' skin. It had been exquisite on the girl, but from Chris himself…

"What's the matter, Chris?" He closed the distance between them as Redfield struggled to pull himself to his feet. "Tired?" He launched himself forward, catching the man's thick neck in his hand. Instantly Chris screamed as the skin under his fingers started to burn slowly.

The shivers that ran down his spine was again amplified by the parasite and the massive tentacles thrashed and writhed, even the one anchoring Kennedy twitched and the man within that particular coil groaned incoherently. Each of them felt an intense emotional reaction and Chris' pain made it even more enjoyable.

He laughed as Chris' sibling screamed for her brother, he laughed harder when Jill turned and started running back. He would break his neck before she made it however…

He applied the pressure.

Felt the shivers return when Chris choked…

Just a flick of the wrist and it would be over.

"_No…" _A weak voice scratched away inside his mind, clawed and tore down his resolve. As much as he willed it, his hand would not obey. It was locked, paralyzed… _"I won't let you…do this…"_

"Damn you!" Wesker snarled as the brief hesitation was all Chris' friends needed. The sound of the rifle going off and the pain shooting through his arm made him let go, while Jill managed to kick him hard enough to make him stumble as the snow he thought he was stood upon, was more like ice…very wet ice.

"Mr Wesker." A heavily accented voice called out and he turned to face the African BSAA agent. It was the damn pilot, the one who had showed up just in time to save Chris and his bitch. He held a heavy automatic weapon and winked at the former STARS chief.

Uroboros had enough, Wesker felt the creature assume control, too blinded was he by the sheer rage but before any action could be taken… Josh fired at the weakened ice.

…

Claire froze the relief that swept over her almost made her loose herself.

As the shots rang out, the beast in the centre of the lake screamed its defiance but the sound wasn't enough to command Josh to stop and after a few short seconds the weakened ice finally caved under the pressure.

Claire ran forward and grabbed her brother's arm, pulling him back along with Jill who had gotten him out of harms way. For a moment she thought the ice would shatter all around them, but it was thick enough where they were that even Wesker's thrashing didn't destabilize it.

With one last tug, she made sure her brother was clear before she started to prepare.

Wesker was going down, the hissing of the water from his original impact was fading; they were cooling down, and as a result, slowing down. It wouldn't be long before Wesker was encased in an icy tomb and hopefully dead.

His screams were horrific, full of pain and hurt and Claire done her best to ignore them, if she allowed herself to hear that, she would fail Leon…

Because what ever Wesker was feeling now, Leon was sharing it…

No, she couldn't dwell on that!

Ignoring her brother's questions, she pulled up the hood on her suit and pulled a cord till it sealed tight enough around her face. In a pocket there was a small tube, filled with four minutes of air. She slipped it into her mouth, her teeth holding it in place and she sprinted for the hole in the ice, the one that Wesker had just disappeared under…and had taken her friend along with him…

…

"Claire! NO!" Chris pleaded of his sister, but she had already thrown herself into the icy water after Leon. He tried to get up, but Jill held him back. "Let me go-"

"Chris, no!"

"Let me up, she'll need help!"

"You're in no state, Josh, Sheva…"

"Affirmative." Josh was closest and he made for the opening in the ice trying to peer into the depths…


	4. Chapter 4

The water was cold and even through the specialised suit she wore, Claire still felt the iciness chill her to the bone but she kicked hard, fighting against the current and following the bubbles that trailed their way back to Wesker and his captive. The water was dark the only light coming from behind her through the broken ice.

It seemed to be a lifetime before she caught up with them, Wesker was deathly still, arms limply trailing above his head as the combined weight of Leon and Uroboros weighed him down, pulling him deeper into the murky depths of the lake. The black tar that he was coated in, seemed to be flaking away, drifting on the newly disturbed water. They glistened like shards of pure obsidian, eerily beautiful...

She kicked and swam around behind the madman shoving the dormant tentacles aside, but the sudden motion of the limb caused it to snap in two. It startled her a little and she grabbed hold of Leon's shoulder and pulled. It seemed all the tentacles were as brittle as the first and Leon broke free with little resistance.

She pulled Leon close to her, wrapping her arms around his chest as the black tar that had once enveloped him so completely, shattered and drifted away on the gentle currents. His eyes were closed he didn't move at all. Panicking, she kicked for the surface, struggling to tow his dead weight, but she followed the light, clawing towards it with her one free hand, while her legs pounded the water behind her.

It seemed to take a life time but finally, she broke the surface and was instantly grabbed by Josh and pulled out, while Jill and Sheva each took one of Leon's arms and dragged him back onto the ice. Claire spat out the breathing aid and stumbled after them as they made sure Leon was well clear of the damaged ice, all the while Josh was attempting to restrain her.

"Miss Redfield! You need to get out of those wet clothes or you'll-"

"I'm fine." She gasped and she was. While a little cold, she was dry and thanks to the suits unique traits, she would be warm again soon. She just had to hope that Leon's had also done its job and protected him in the same way.

"Claire, what were you thinking!" Chris was now back on his feet, barely, holding his side trying to stem the flow of blood from the wound he bore.

"Not now, Chris." Claire stumbled to Leon's side and watched as both Jill and Sheva commenced with CPR, Jill doing the compressions while Sheva tilted Leon's head, pinched his nose and forced air gently into the prone lungs.

"Come on, Leon..." She whispered as Sheva breathed into her friend for the fourth time. She shook her head, refusing to meet their eyes, too focused on Leon's prone form, willing him to keep fighting.

He was pale, lips tinged with blue an indication of the lack of oxygen in his system and of the cold temperatures he'd been exposed to. His shoulder was no longer bleeding, but the wound looked angry and he'd obviously already lost a lot of blood.

"Leon, please, breathe." She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she knew it was Chris. "Please…" Sheva glanced at Jill who shook her head but continued the compressions. "You have to breathe." Out of the corner of her eye, Josh's head dipped in respect, like he was already saying a prayer. It scared her… "NO!" Without warning, Claire shoved Jill out of the way and started her own compressions. Jill didn't try to stop her and just sat back looking up at Chris, worry etched into her expression. Sheva stood and backed off, turning to cuddle against Josh as she watched the young brunette desperately try to revive Leon. "I'm not going to let you die!" Claire screamed and continued the compressions. "Do you hear me!"

"Claire…come on he's-"

"NO!" She cut her brother off; she didn't want to hear it.

On five, she stopped and tipped his head back, pinching his nose, she covered his lips with hers and gently exhaled, the salty taste of her tears mingling with the sensation of his cold lifeless lips. She pulled back, tilting her head so her ear was over his mouth and held her breath.

Nothing.

"Damn it Leon!" She screamed and began it all over again. "You get the hell up! You get up and you fight!" She sobbed and quickly wiped her face so she could begin the compressions again, this time she straddled him, as it was easier. "GET UP!" She wailed and without really thinking, she slapped his face, the impact hard and even through the durable padding, she felt her bones crack once again.

She snapped her hand back and held it, sobbing her heart out. He was gone, she was too late. The pain in her hand was nothing compared to the pain tearing through her heart.

After all they had been through together, all the fighting, all of the hurt and desperate struggles just to survive…

She wailed the sound carrying far across the frozen lake, a pitiful cry torn from her very soul…

"C…Come here…" It was Jill who reached for her and Claire just collapsed into her arms, unable to hold herself up as the grief claimed her strength and fire…

…

The wind blew and he heard it.

It was cold against his face and loud in his ears. It drowned out every other noise. Including the drum that had been pounding so fiercely before.

He felt, off balance. Like he was, upside down, slipping, falling.

He didn't like that.

He tried to hold onto something, but his hand felt…detached.

He had to find it. He couldn't hold on with out his hands.

He had to get up, but his body seemed to be pinned.

He frowned.

He was slipping further. Had to stop it, he couldn't see it, but he could feel the edge and the great gaping chasm beyond, ready to swallow him whole…

"_Leon, please breathe…"_

He tried for his hands again.

Numb, cold…

"_Please…"_

He was trying.

"_You have to breathe…"_

Too difficult…

"_NO!"_

The words rivalled that of the wind and for a moment at least, the drum returned…

"_I'm not going to let you die, do you hear me!"_

The words were full of passion and conviction, they spurred him to fight the fatigue, fight the urge to just give himself to the chasm he was now dangerously close to falling into.

"_Damn it Leon!"_

He made a fist…

"_You get the hell up…"_

…and pulled himself up, holding onto…something. Something ethereal, something strong and the strength filled him.

"…_You get up and you fight!"_

Her words were so loud now, full of emotion, determination and orders. And he had to comply, the alternative wasn't an option. He commanded his feet, one step, two steps…

The drum, it beat in time with his steps…

Three, four, five…

The wind. It pulled against him, taking some of the weight he carried, taking some of the numbness…

"_GET UP!"_

He tried to run. Each step was an effort, like a lead weight was tied to each foot and he was moving through water. He had to try though…

One step, two…three…four…

…five…

…something exploded. A huge force suddenly propelled him forward at high speed. He grunted and tried to shield his eyes from the light as it grew steadily brighter…

He was going to fast…he couldn't breathe…

He coughed…

…

All eyes suddenly fell upon Leon as the man coughed up the icy water in his lungs. Claire's tears dried up in an instant and she scampered back to his side, pulling on his shoulders to roll him over so it was easier for him to clear his lungs. Between the coughs, he gasped and choked, brow furrowed, eyes squeezed shut.

"Leon…" Claire had practically lifted him on to her lap and was rubbing his arms frantically. "I've got you, ok? Just breathe…"

Jill shot Chris a look, both of them relieved, but this ordeal was far from over. Especially for Leon who needed urgent medical care as well as another not too far away, and Jill went to Chris' side and slipped an arm around him.

"We need to get back…" She said, not needing to explain why, Chris was dead on his feet and Leon was in no state to argue. "Josh, can you and Sheva…" Jill didn't even need to ask as the pair were already helping Leon up. He lent heavily on Josh and Claire who was refusing to let him go, which left Sheva to run on ahead and get the jeep.

…

_One week later._

Claire strode into the hospital, one arm in a new cast, carrying a light-weight bag while her good arm cradled a bouquet. The fresh smelling flowers were a mixture of pinks and yellows, with splashes of white thrown in to set off the rest. They really were very charming and guaranteed to brighten up any room. Specifically the room in which Leon and Chris were confined to for the next week at least.

Chris was doing fine, his recovery unusually fast which baffled some of the doctors in the small town hospital, but they put it down to the fact that Chris was in good health and still relatively young. She as well as Jill knew otherwise. During the Raccoon City outbreak while they had came into contact with the infected on many occasions, they had been able to resist the virus' effects. They didn't understand exactly why, but they had. While thousands around them succumb to the biologically engineered weapon, a handful of people in that tiny corner of the world were able to resist it.

Leon was also one of these people and his recovery was also progressing very quickly. The doctors were again confused by it and had started asking a number of awkward questions, ones that the group had so far managed to skirt over.

As Claire entered the private room she smiled first at Chris who was to engrossed in the TV as he watched his favourite play for a place in the super-bowl, and then at Leon who was sleeping.

Chris' displeasure at his team however caused the younger man to stir and Claire shook her head before fishing out a vase from Chris' bedside table.

"Aww come on, what the hell kind of bone headed play was that!"

Claire rolled her eyes as Leon's cracked open. As usual when he woke, Leon tried to move, confused and still very disorientated. Hardly surprising considering the concoction of drugs that had been swimming in his system. Claire didn't hear everything the doctors had said during those first few days, but she had understood enough to know that they thought Leon was some kind of addict…

A soft groan of pain came from the sleepy agent and forgetting the flowers for the moment, Claire went to his side.

"Easy, Leon." She smiled and pushed the slightly damn hair away from his face. "Do you know where you are?" She had to ask, there had been many times in the last few days were he didn't have a clue. There was some realisation in his eyes this time and he nodded, slowly.

"Yeah…" Leon's voice always had a soft gruffness, but now it was more so and Claire reached for the cup of ice chips on the unit beside his bed. He sipped at them eagerly and waited for the moisture to coat his throat before he attempted to speak again. "Thanks…I'm guessing this has been, something of a routine for you?"

Claire shrugged. "Nothing wrong with routine." She put the cup back down and helped him sit up, propping his pillows a little higher. His left arm was in a sling, to keep the pressure of the shoulder while it healed and she could tell Leon was irritated by its presence. She removed it, but placed a fuller pillow under the said limb.

"Thank you, nurse." He smiled and Claire shot him a look.

"Hey, I have no problem leaving you two to fend for yourselves." Her threat was empty and her tone light.

"And why not. It's not like me or Leon need anything." Chris piped up, having realised (during the commercial break of course) that she was actually there.

"Speak for yourself." Leon said wryly and flinched as he tried to get comfortable. "I'd be a Leon-sickle at the bottom of that lake if it wasn't for Claire." He shot her a warm smile and the youngest Redfield returned it.

"Well, it's nice to be appreciated." She stated as she headed back to sorting out the flowers.

"Flowers?" Chris seemed confused by the presence of the flora but quickly dismissed the question when Claire shot him that look. "Never mind… Hey did you get-"

"Yes, I got your twinkies." Claire reached into the bag she'd brought with her and handed him the packet of cakes. "So much for not needing anything." she added and Chris just grinned.

Claire finished sorting out the flowers and found a place for them on the little window. She was admiring her handiwork when Jill and Josh entered, Sheva close behind all with bags.

"Oh you look so much better." Jill commented as she lowered to kiss Chris' cheek. Claire couldn't be sure but she was almost certain that her brother was blushing slightly. She kept that to herself and glanced over at Leon, who had fallen asleep once again and her brow furrowed, her earlier smile gone.

She hated seeing him so wiped out and without really thinking, she pulled the curtain around his bed and began to adjust his pillows, hoping to take the pressure off his neck and shift him into a more comfortable looking position without waking him.

It didn't work.

"This sucks…" He muttered sleepily and Claire took a seat on the edge of his bed, brushing his fringe back, the sweat dampened strands staying put this time.

"Beats the alternative." She smiled but she wondered if she should have made a comment like that, so soon after his ordeal. "Sorry, that was a dumb thing to say."

"Why?" He chuckled softly. "It's true." Leon sighed and looked off at the window. "Chris is worried about you." He said suddenly and as if on cue Claire heard Chris make an excuse to leave. She wasn't sure if it was because he had heard Leon or because he just wanted to give her some privacy with her friend…

"Worried about me? Why?"

"I guess, it's because they don't know how you got to the facility ahead of them."

"I've explained why I can't tell you guys." She lowered her head, she hated keeping secrets, especially one like this.

"I don't understand, but I trust you're making the right choice. I just hope it doesn't get you in trouble." His bleary blue eyes showed only understanding.

"Believe me, this is for the best. It keeps you safe."

He frowned, the sweat on his brow glistening but his next question was interrupted as the curtain around his bed was pulled back. There stood a tall man in a dark suit being hounded by an irate nurse. Everything about him was unspectacular. He had dark hair, combed back and wore glasses that done a wonderful job of hiding his eyes.

"I've already told you three time's already-" the nurse exclaimed, obviously worked up. "Mr Kennedy is too weak to be moved."

Claire stood eyeing the new arrival suspiciously but Leon interrupted both the nurse and Claire as she was about to question what was going on.

"Sir, good to see you."

"You too, Kennedy. You had us all worried."

"Sorry about that. Tom's dead."

"I see."

Claire didn't have a clue was going on now.

"Well, at least you're alive. I've got an ambulance on route to take you back to DC." The agent declared and nurse once more began her protests anew.

"I have told you many times that Mr Kennedy is not well enough to last a journey of that distance, I really can't stress this enough."

"Excuse me, but what's the rush?" Claire asked. "Leon's lucky to be alive-"

"I appreciate that, ma'am. But I have my orders."

"Do your orders include killing your agent?" The nurse asked incredulously which made the older man reconsider.

"Point taken. When will he be ready?" Claire took offence at the guys tone, talking as if Leon wasn't even there…

"Who do you think-"

"Claire, it's okay."

"Mr Kennedy needs at least another week."

"I'll give you four days." The nurse was obviously to flustered and enraged to form a coherent sentence and could only watch as the official strode from the room with barely another word.

"He can't do this!" Claire stated looking to the nurse who shaking her head.

"I get the feeling he can." The petit woman, who couldn't have been any younger than thirty strode from the room still visibly shaken by the encounter.

"Who the heck was that?" Claire asked and Leon just smiled.

"My boss."

"How do you stand to work for that guy?"

"I don't really have a choice." Leon looked away and closed his eyes leaving Claire feeling a little worried. "He's just doing his job…and he has a right to be worried too." He turned back to look at her. "Wesker…he abducted me, used that…thing on me all to get one particular person…"

"Who?"

"I don't know. The…training was all I knew. I endured that. Done as I was told, but when he wanted me to kill…" Leon's eyes glazed over, as he seemed to recall in great detail the struggles. "Lets just say, it's when I fought my hardest."

"I can't imagine what you went through, Leon." Claire sat and took his hand.

"How did you find me…?" He asked as the tender moment stretched and Claire wished she could tell him.

"Lets just say, you had a guardian angel watching out for you." She gave his hand a little squeeze. She could tell he wasn't happy with that, but he was her friend and like he said, he trusted her to do the right thing.

The moment was interrupted as her phone rang and seeing Leon struggling to keep his eyes open, she left the room to take the call…

…

A pretty nurse strode across the car park and out into the street. She was quite unremarkable, obviously an employee of the hospital leaving at the end of a long shift. What most people seemed not to notice, was the fact the car she now got into was not parked in the hospital car park, but at least three blocks away.

Once inside, she removed the blond wig, fake nose and contact lenses before taking out her phone.

"It's me."

"Ada…" Claire's voice was hushed and Ada was thankful the Redfield girl was taking this seriously.

"I just called to say…thank you. I never wanted Leon caught up in all this. He's…"

"Yeah, special to you." Ada smiled, detecting a hint of…jealousy? It didn't matter.

"I trust you didn't tell them."

"I already gave you my word that I wouldn't. Besides, I understand the situation you're in…"

"I appreciate that." There was a beep coming from her handbag and she fished around for the source as she stopped at a red light. "You did good out there by the way. If I ever need help again, I at least know where to come."

"Just do me a favour, don't go dropping my name to any of your _employers._"

Ada sniggered. "Don't mind agent, Matthews. He's like that with everyone."

"I meant…wait, what did you-"

"Tell Leon to make full use of those four days, he…he looks like he needs the rest."

"Ada…"

"Till next time, Claire." She ended the call and smiled down at the GPRS tracker that had beep earlier.

Everything was back on track, and she could get back to doing what she done best.

Her job.


	5. Chapter 5

_The water was dark and cold. Suffocating like the embrace of a needy lover. The urge to break free overpowering every other sense._

_The ice, it halted him, it wanted to keep him._

_He wasn't a pet to be owned. He would find a way out._

_He drifted and soon the ice broke, crumbled and the water was no longer deep enough to hold him back. He strode from the waters, naked and alone. The scratching sound in his head having quieted long ago._

_He paused as he noticed a vehicle just ahead and a familiar woman stepped out._

_Again she returned, again he was suspicious of her reasons, but Wesker was fast running out of allies and there was the old saying._

_He smirked at Ada._

_Keep your enemies closer…_

"_**Isn't that right, Mr Kennedy?"**_

…

Leon's eyes shot open.

"Hey, whoa…" Jill came from across the room, where she had been sat beside a sleeping Chris. He gasped and struggled to control his breathing. It felt like he'd been under that water again. "Leon, calm down…" He felt her hands cup his cheek and she gently turned him to face her. "Geeze, you're burning…"

"I saw him…" he gasped and Jill shook her head, her pale blue eyes seeming to understand far to well what he was referring too.

"I know…"

"No, you don't understand, it wasn't a dream…"

"Leon, I know." She reinforced her earlier comment. He frowned and looked right at her.

"Wesker's alive." He finally said but Jill where he expected her not to believe him, what she said next genuinely surprised him.

"I know…"

Fin~


End file.
